


Curiosity

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Marvel, Torch - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Pornmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate finds a man on her front lawn, his clothes burnt, but there's not a burn on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/profile)[zarabithia](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/) for my [12 Days of Pornmas](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/417398.html). Le gasp, a rather long Marvel fic compared to anything else I've written for Marvel? XD I'd say this takes place during the beginning of the Torch comics, somewhere. Kate finds a man on her front lawn, his clothes burnt, but there's not a burn on him.

She had no idea where this guy came from, half his clothes burned off without actually having a burn on him, but Kate didn't just leaving him out on her lawn would make anyone happy, so she dragged him up to her room. It wasn't like anyone was home to stop her anyway.

It took a bit of effort, but Kate finally deposited the man safely on her bed. He groaned a bit, and the thought that this guy may be dangerous finally made it into her brain. With a bite of her lip, she made sure her bow and quiver of arrows were within grabbing distance. He moved again, muttering as his eyes opened a little.

“Ann...?” he questioned blinking his eyes, but once they were really open, he noticed she wasn't whoever he may have thought she was.

Kate's expression softened a little because the man in her bed looked rather lost. “Sorry, I'm not Ann. The name's Kate,” she offered, looking him over. “Are you okay, or should I get you a doctor...?”

The man shook his head. “No, no doctor,” he murmured as he sat up, clutching his head. “They couldn't help anyway, probably.”

“Why?” she asked curiously without thinking.

He looked up at her with a little grin. “It's just a bump on the head. Anyway, I need to get out of here,” he stated as he tried to get up.

Kate quickly moved to his side, catching him before he fell over. “No, you're staying right here,” she stated firmly before pausing, thinking for a moment. “Is someone after you?”

“You could say that...” he muttered, trying to get up again. “I don't want a civilian to get hurt-”

Kate snorted as she pushed back onto the bed as she grabbed her bow and quiver, putting them on her shoulder. “Good thing I'm not a civilian then,” she told him with a grin. “I can have my team here in a bit, so tell me who's after you.”

The man stared at her for a moment before letting his head fall back on the pillow before he started to tell her his story and who was after him.

* * *

“Kate, how long do you plan to keep that guy hidden in your bedroom?” Eli asked rather unhappily.

“As long as he needs a place to stay,” Kate told him with a glare. “He's defenseless right now.”

Eli scowled. “When did you become Florence Nightingale?”

Kate shoved Eli out of the way, stalking past the rest of the Young Avengers unhappily. “Good job on pissing her off,” Tommy stated, breaking the silence after Kate left. “Even I haven't pissed her off like that.”

Eli glared and tossed a nearby book at Tommy's head. Tommy just ducked while Billy dove to catch the book as Eli left. Billy let out a sigh when he caught the book. “That was a _magic_ book,” he muttered as Teddy helped him up.

* * *

The threat that was after Toro was neutralized, and he was definitely fine to leave. His powers had even came back, but it wasn't like he had anywhere to go. Kate wasn't kicking him out, and she seemed to enjoy his company. It'd been a long time since a woman enjoyed his company. Ann was the last, and his now ex-wife had moved on.

Kate's bedroom door opening and slamming shut interrupted Toro's thoughts. He looked up to see a rather furious Kate. “What's wrong?” he asked carefully as he moved to get closer to her.

“Eli is an idiot,” she growled, clearly upset. “He asked how long I was planning to keep you here.”

“Oh.” He paused. “I can leave if-”

“No!” she exclaimed then flushed a bit. “That wouldn't be fair if you're not ready to leave...” She paused, looking up at him. “I kinda like having you here...”

“Oh?” he asked with a little of a grin. “Do you?”

Kate tilted her head up a little defiantly. “Yeah, what of it?” she asked.

He gave her a bit of a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She froze for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. Soon the kissing started to get more passionate until Kate pushed Toro onto her bed. He looked up at her in surprise as she straddled him, kissing him again.

Toro let his hands slip up her shirt, making her tense for a moment. He pulled away, looking up at her with concern. She shook her head. “It's okay. I had a...bad experience my first time,” she murmured quietly. “Just...”

He kissed her lips chastely. “Let me take care of you,” he said, not adding 'the way you've been taking care of me.'

Kate nodded as he maneuvered them, so she was the on laying back on her bed. He lifted her skirt, carefully pulling down her panties before leaning down to give her pussy a nice long lick. She shuddered at that, a good shudder. Toro grinned, keeping a hand on her thigh, rubbing soothing circle as he continued to lick and tease.

One of her hands slipped down to grip his hair as her thighs started to tense a bit; she was getting close. Kate moaned his name as he sucked on her clit a bit then thrust his tongue inside of her. She gripped Toro's hair harder, heat coiling in her stomach. As he thrust his tongue inside of her, his hand that wasn't massaging her thigh moved to thumb her clit.

Bucking her hips, Kate nearly shouted Toro's name as she came. He licked her through the orgasm before pulling back, licking his lips. Kate looked up in a daze before pulling him down for a heated kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

When they pulled away, Toro gave her a smile. “Better experience this time?” he asked quietly.

She nodded a bit before glancing down to his rather obviously tented pants. “Let me return the favor?” she asked with a wicked grin.

Toro hesitated before shaking his head. “I used to have a tendency to flame on when I jerked off. It's been a while since I've been with anyone. I don't want to burn you,” he stated quietly.

Kate frowned a bit at that and nodded. “Okay, but next time we'll go somewhere you can flame on without burning down the place,” she offered grinning little. “I won't be able to touch, but I can watch, right?”

Toro flushed at that. “Yeah,” he murmured as he handed her her panties.

She slipped them back on easily, laying back on the bed with a yawn. “Go find somewhere to take care of that problem. I'll be here when you get back,” she told him, her eyes lingering at his 'problem.'

Pausing for a moment, Toro offered her a hand up. “Come with me. It's not as fun alone,” he said with a bit of a grin.

Kate grinned back as she took his hand, and they went to find somewhere that wouldn't burn because Toro had gotten too hot to handle.


End file.
